Jesse's Girl
by oOJBGleek101Oo
Summary: After sectionals Finn is still upset about Quinn and isn't the same Finn everyone knows and loves. Rachel is tired of waiting for Finn and meets Jesse a young star like herself. Will she fall for him, what will Finn think about this? Finchel! New Penname
1. Bookstores and Boys

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've changed my pen name from to oOJBGleekOo. For those of you who read my Camp Rock Stories I'll try to update those as soon as I can. I just got inspiration for this and I really wanted to write it. I love Glee and so I decided to write this story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

After performing "My Life Would Suck without You" for Mr. Schuster, all the kids headed home. Rachel however decided to go to the bookstore because one of her dad's birthdays was coming up. He loved reading and she thought getting him a book would be perfect. She drove to Barnes and Noble and parked her car and got out. She shut the door and headed into the store. Rachel couldn't help but think of a certain boy. That's right, Finn.

He just wasn't the same since she told him about the baby. Part of her wished she wouldn't have told him, just so she could have the old fun loving Finn back. She knew with time he would eventually have to move on, but she didn't know how long that would take him. She missed him. Lately she had been having troubles sleeping because all she could think of was Finn. She thought of how heartbroken he was, how distant he had become, and how much she liked him. It was so hard to even hear his name without having this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt like this about anybody before. It scared her. Sure she had her flings such as Puck, and a few other guys from school, but nothing compared to when she had kissed Finn.

Rachel decided to push all thoughts of Finn in the back of her head and focus on getting a gift for her dad. She headed towards the first section of books and started browsing through the different books. She grabbed one and started reading the back of it. She scowled as she realized it wasn't something her dad would enjoy. She put it back and saw a book that looked pretty interesting. It was the only copy and she decided to grab it, but as she did another hand grabbed it as well. She looked up and met a guy with blue eyes staring at her.

"Sorry, here take it." He quickly apologized and handed the book to her. She blushed as she took the book.

"Thanks" she let her head fall and was too embarrassed to look up. He was handsome. He was tall with dark brown hair. He had one of those smiles that could be in one of those toothpaste commercials. She looked up to meet his gaze and just continued to smile at her.

"I'm Jesse." He held out his hand for her to shake and she slipped her hand into his and shook it.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. Do you go to William McKinley? I don't think I've seen you before."

He let out a low chuckle, "Actually no, I go to Caramel High."

"Oh, then that explains it." She turned her head to look at the books as an awkward silence overcame them. She couldn't help it though, he was so good looking, and when she saw him she completely forgot about anything else, like how to breathe, or how to talk.

"So Rachel Berry, you in any clubs at school?" he had decided to break the silence.

"Well, actually I'm in a bunch, I like to be involved, but the one that I'm most passionate about is Glee. I mean I love singing. So it's only common sense that I would be in that club."

She mentally smacked herself. She had started to ramble probably looking like a complete fool.

"That's where I know you! I saw you perform at your sectionals! You sang the solo! You're in New Directions."

She was surprised.

"Yeah, wait; you aren't in Vocal Adrenaline are you?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Guilty."

"Oh, so basically we are kind of enemies?"

He let out a small laugh, "I guess, if we want to be that low. Or we could be friends. I mean it's a silly competition. I mean sure I love singing, and I enjoy Glee club, but I'm not going to let that stop me from missing out on a pretty girl like you."

She blushed and looked down at the ground. Why was he having this affect on her?

"What do you say Rachel Berry? Go on a date with me?"

Her heart started racing. She wanted to go with him so badly, but something was stopping her from saying yes.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean we are arch enemies, well our clubs are, and if they found out about this, then we would be toast, and I just-"

"I know that our clubs are going to compete at regional's, but don't you think you should just give this a shot? I mean, it's just a singing competition. It has nothing to do with what you do in your spare time. Come on. I promise you'll have fun."

Rachel looked at him and couldn't help but feel her heart flutter even faster.

"Ok, one date couldn't hurt."

He smiled and she blushed again.

" I'll pick you up at 7? Give me your information so I can call you and get you're address."

She wrote down her number on his hand. She felt shaky and nervous as she wrote down her number. After finishing that up she looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"I'll see you tonight."

He walked away from her and Rachel let out a shaky breath as she watched him walk out the door. Did that really just happen? Was she really going on a date with a guy from Vocal Adrenaline? She smiled as she thought about Jesse. It didn't really bother her that he was in Vocal Adrenaline, she was just nervous. Every time she looked at him she forgot how to breathe, and she just met him. She was happy to have something to get her mind of off Finn though. I mean it was obvious he was heartbroken that Quinn lied to him, meaning he had strong feelings for her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait, and if she did, who's to say that they would actually get together if he moved on? Sure they had kissed a couple times, and he had admitted to feeling something, but after that was he really going to fall head over heels for Rachel? She thought about it more and more and each time it sounded more absurd. She thought it was stupid to think that Finn would actually want her. Going out with Jesse would get her mind off things. And who knows, if things go well, then maybe there would be a second date. She smiled and continued looking at books. She finally picked one for her dad and paid for it. She headed home to get ready for the date.

Later that Night

Rachel looked in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked pretty good. She had called Kurt to help her. And since Kurt was in such a good mood from winning sectionals, and realizing that Rachel was doing this for someone other than Finn, he felt it was ok to help her. And she was starting to calm down on her bossy ways so she was a little easier to handle.

"You look great Rachel. He's going to love it. Who are you going out with anyways?"

Kurt was curious as she never really told him who this Jesse guy was.

"Well, he doesn't go to our school, he uh, he goes to that all guys school, he's new in town."

Rachel hated lying, but if Kurt heard who Jesse really was he would flip. That's just how Kurt was, and then he would tell the rest of the club, and she wasn't sure how they would take it. She was going to wait it out and see if it would work out before she went into details about who he was.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun. I really mean it Rachel. We both deserve someone that is going to actually give us the time of day. I know we are friends with Finn, but he's obviously only going to keep us that way."

She nodded and felt bad for Kurt, she knew that he liked Finn as much as him, and since he was gay he didn't have as much of a chance as she did, because Finn made it very clear that he liked girls. Rachel liked Kurt, the fact that he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and he was always himself, he didn't feel the need to hide who he was. Despite the fact that they were both divas and they clashed Rachel really wanted to be friends with Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt, and you deserve to be happy too. I know you're going to find someone really special. You're a great guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

He gave Rachel a small smile. "Thanks Rachel. Well I'm going to go, Mercedes and I are going to the movies. Have fun, and give me all the details tomorrow in class."

"Thanks Kurt, have fun."

He left the house and Rachel's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, this is Jesse, I was just wanting to get your address so I can pick you up."

She gave it to him and he told her that he would be there in 15 minutes. Sure enough 15 minutes Jesse was there to pick her up. After a few questions from her dads to Jesse they were out the door.

"So where are we going?"

He continued to stare at the road they were driving down as he answered her question "I thought we could go to the diner and then bowling. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

Despite how nervous Rachel was she was excited for this date. Jesse so far had been a real gentleman and she couldn't wait to see how the rest of the date went.


	2. Friends?

**A/N: Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites and to their subscriptions and thanks to those who reviewed the story :D. You guys are awesome.**

Later that night Jesse pulled up to Rachel's house to drop her off. Rachel couldn't help but feel disappointed; she was having so much fun on this date. He opened her car door for her and walked her up to her house.

"Did you have fun?" Jesse brought her out of her little day dream.

"I really did. Thank you. It was really fun. Have a goodnight." She was about to open her door when he stopped her.

She looked at him confused. He leaned closer to her face and she could feel her cheeks heat up. Was he going to kiss her?

"I had fun too. So much fun I'm hoping we can do this again."

Her breathing was becoming heavier. "Of course we can."

He smiled at her and leaned in closer. Finally his lips met hers. It was a soft gentle kiss to begin with and became more passionate as they continued to kiss. Finally both teens came up for air. Rachel could feel her knees buckling from beneath her. Jesse kept his hand on her cheek which had crept up there when they were kissing. He was the first one to break the silence.

"That was……..Wow."

She nodded in agreement finding herself at a loss for words.

"Goodnight." He leaned down and gave her another quick kiss and headed down the front porch steps to his car. Rachel opened the door and went in and closed the door. She let out a little giggle and headed up to her room. She thought about the date and couldn't stop smiling. They went to the diner and enjoyed some food and they were able to talk about things the whole time, and then he took her to the bowling alley. She was slightly better than she was when she went with Finn, although she wasn't as good as Jesse. But he helped her out when she was struggling.

She got ready for bed and fell asleep easier than she had in a little while.

Next Day

Rachel walked into school and went to her locker only to see Finn leaning against it.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Finn. What's up?"

"Nothing really, umm, I was just wondering if maybe tonight I could come over and we could practice our singing."

She felt bad that she was going to say no, but Jesse had texted her this morning to see if she wanted to go out tonight and she had already told him yes.

"I'm sorry Finn, but tonight isn't a good night. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Oh, uh sure. I'll see you in Glee."

He turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards his first period class. Rachel felt bad the rest of the day. He was already heartbroken and she knew he just needed someone to talk to. As soon as Glee club started Rachel sat down next to Kurt. Finn was behind them looking distant so she decided not to bother him.

"So Rachel how was your date last night?"

Kurt had finished talking to Mercedes and turned to Rachel.

"You went on a date last night?" Rachel turned around to Finn who looked shocked.

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

All the girls ran over to Rachel.

"Deets, we need deets!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Is he cute?" Tina added.

"He's way cute, and it was a good fun first date, we went to the diner then we went bowling. He's a gentleman."

Santana got a sly grin, "Did you guys kiss?"

"Y-yes" She didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of Finn. She didn't know why, but it was hard.

Quinn smiled. She liked Rachel, secretly of course. They hadn't really talked since Rachel apologized for telling Finn. She knew that Finn was still hurt and that he had led Rachel on and manipulated her a couple of times so she was glad Rachel was dating other people, it would be good for her.

"What's his name?" Quinn was curious as to who this guy was.

"His name is Jesse, he doesn't go to our school, he goes to an all guys school. He's new to town." Rachel once again felt bad for lying, but she was afraid of what they would say if they found out Jesse was in the rival choir.

"So is there a second date?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah, tonight."

Soon after she replied to Kurt's question Mr. Schuster walked in the room and she was grateful for the distraction.

"Alright guys, regional's is coming up, and we need to come up with some songs. This time we have to sing 4 songs and I want to hear your suggestions so let's hear them."

"What if we all practice a song and then next time we come back and perform them in front of everyone and we can try to choose from those?"

Everyone turned to Finn shocked. He hadn't really talked much lately so this was a rare opportunity.

"I like that idea Finn, and that will be your guy's assignment, but I still want to hear some suggestions." Mr. Schuster was happy to hear Finn speak, but he was really stressing about regionals. Vocal Adrenaline is a really good team and he really wanted to beat them.

"Tik Tok?" Brittany piped in.

Mr. Schuster gently let her down. "I don't think that's what they are looking for at regionals, but maybe you could do that at one of our other shows…… Anything else?"

Mike raised his hand shyly "I've Gotta Feeling?"

Mr. Schuster opened his mouth to protest then shut it. "Actually Mike, I think that could work. We will practice it next week, how does that sound?"

Everyone became excited at the song choice and started talking amongst themselves ignoring the fact that they still needed to practice. Mr. Schuster decided to give it a minute before he started anything. He glanced around the room and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. These kids had come a long way since the beginning.

They were much stronger as a team, and they were becoming friendlier towards each other. Rachel had become less bossy as she realized that they were a team and that others deserved the chance to shine, Kurt was more confident than ever and him, Rachel, and Mercedes were growing a tighter friendship, as they used to fight all the time (mainly Rachel vs. Kurt and Mercedes). Quinn and Puck weren't really on great terms but he was trying his best to be a good friend to start off their relationship. If they started things off too fast things wouldn't work out. Artie and Tina were on speaking terms again, Brittany well she was Brittany. Mike and Matt were really breaking out of their shells. Santana, well he was afraid she was still a spy for Sue Sylvester, even though she wasn't working here anymore.

The only one he was really worried about was Finn. He was never really extremely confident, but he was getting there, till the baby incident happened. It seems that since then he decided to hide in a shell. He barely talked, he passed up solos. He could understand that he was hurt. Will himself was hurting. Terri had lied to him, just as Quinn lied to Finn. Though how Finn bought the story of the hot tub beats him, he feels for the kid. He also noticed that Finn had been staring at Rachel a lot, in a longing manner. He of course had noticed that the two kids definitely had chemistry. He had been rooting for them to get together in the beginning till he found out about Quinn. But he noticed that Finn and Rachel have barely interacted this past week or so. He understood that Finn was still hurting, but he thought Rachel would have been at his side in an instant taking that as an opportunity.

Finn stood up and walked up to Mr. Schuster.

"Hey Mr. Shue? Can I leave? I'm not feeling very well."

Will sighed and nodded his head. Finn left the room and the rest of the gang turned their heads toward the door then at Rachel.

"What?" She was confused as to why everyone was looking at her.

"Nothing." Quinn decided not to bring up the fact that Finn was upset that Rachel had a date. She could tell from the look in his eyes when they were talking about it. She felt bad, first her lies about the baby, and now the other girl he liked was dating other people. She could see how much Finn liked Rachel, even when they were dating. It constantly ate at her, here Finn could be happy with Rachel, but she had been stringing him along to believe that he was going to be a father. She could have saved him the stress and aggravation, but she cared about him and was scared to let him go. He was so good to her, and she didn't want to lose a great guy like him, but he deserved better than that. Guilt built up inside of her as she realized the pain she caused him.

After Glee Rachel was walking to her car when she heard someone calling her name, she turned around to see it was Quinn. Quinn walked up to her as quickly as she could.

"Hey. I have something I want to say."

Rachel nodded for her to continue.

"I know you still think I hate you, but I really don't. You helped me in a way. I would have just strung him a long further, and he didn't deserve that. So I hope we can be friends."

She gave Rachel a hopeful look.

" Of course Quinn, and if you ever need anything, you can always ask me."

Rachel smiled and was glad that Quinn wanted to be friends. In truth she really wanted to be friends with her from the moment she found out about Quinn being pregnant. She knew that the Cheerios would turn their backs on her and the only people she would have left were the Glee kids, and she believed that everyone deserved to feel wanted and appreciated, and not alone.

"I do have something to ask of you now. I know that in the past Finn has hurt you, and led you on, and manipulated you, but right now he needs someone now more than ever. And since I caused that pain, I can't help him. And you guys are close. He always spoke so highly of having a friend like you. And I know right now you're dating Jesse, but don't ignore Finn completely. I'm not saying you need to tell him you love him or anything, but can you just please be there as a friend to him? I can't stand seeing him like this."

There were tears in Quinn's eyes and Rachel leaned over and hugged her. Quinn was shocked by this movement but took it anyways. She also needed someone to talk to.

"I won't ignore him. You're right, if there's a time when he's needed someone more than anytime its now. And I'm very sorry that you can't be there to help him. I can see its killing you, but know that eventually he will forgive you. Even if its years from now, but don't stress yourself out. I'm sure its not good for the baby."

Quinn let out a slight laugh.

"You're probably right. And thank you."

She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when Rachel called after her. The petite blonde turned around.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but where are you staying? I picked up from Finn that you were living at his home but subsequent to this dilemma I'm sure you've had to turn elsewhere else to find lodging."

Quinn laughed inwardly at Rachel's wording.

"Well, I stayed a couple nights at Santana's house, but she's become quite the bitch, Brittany took me in, but her parents don't really like me now that I'm no longer president of the celibacy club. But it will have to do till I figure something out."

Rachel nodded.

"Well if you ever feel the need to stay somewhere else, I'm sure my dads wouldn't mind if you stayed at our place."

"Thanks Rachel, I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you."

Both girls went their separate ways and headed home.


End file.
